The Conundrum Catastrophe
by pnew106s
Summary: Just a nice Stories that involve a made up Hero named Pathfinder. Has Wonder Woman, Batman, Powergirl and others. Each part or chapters are different and have some humor. Some sexual situations. No details.


The Conundrum Catastrophe: Part 1

 **Cast of Main Characters:**

Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr-Powergirl

Diane Prince-Wonder Woman

Mark Blanchard-Pathfinder-(Made up Hero) Background: Pulled from another Dimension one year ago by Lex Luthor. Where the Gravity and Atmosphere is 17.8 times heavier and more dense. Increased Strength, Agility, Senses, Healing all by 17.8 times. Unique ability to track and find anyone. Prefers not to be in the limelight or be known. Cannot return to his home dimension due to complications.

 **Inside the Headquarters of the Justice League:** The Beginning

Powergirl stomped into the main hall of the Headquarters for the Justice League and after passing several others in a frustrated huff, stood before Wonder Woman. Glaring at her with anger. "Where is he, I have not seen him in almost two weeks?" She yelled at Diana. Booster Gold and Plastic Man both moved quickly to one side not wanting to be caught in the crossfire.

"Kara, Karen please calm down. I heard from him three days ago." Diana replied even toned watching Kara pace in front of her throwing her arms in the air.

"Well it would have been nice to know what he was doing and where he might be?" Kara returned, staring at Diana with anger.

"He is doing me a personal favor and I did not know you two were involved." Diana shook her head and was not about to go into details.

"Well we are, now where is he?" Kara asked upset that she had no idea where Pathfinder was.

"The last time I heard from him, he was in Gotham. But that was three days ago and you know he moves rather quickly for someone that cannot fly. He could be anywhere by now." Diana informed her, watching Powergirl continue to pace. Exhaling Diana relented. "Kara he is trying to find any of my Amazon Sisters from Themyscira. With its destruction, it might be possible that some of them were able to escape and now are in hiding. Since he has the ability to find those that are missing, I asked him to investigate for me."

"That is just like him. Of course it would have been nice if he told me." Kara spun around. "Wait you have not heard from him for three days, how often was he supposed to check in with you?" Expressing worry and concern.

"Everyday. I have considered going and searching for him." Diana replied. "The problem is where to start, like I said he does move about rather quickly."

"Yes he does, alright lets go." Kara stated ready to fly off and search for him. Seeing Diana shaking her head negatively.

"Where would you suggest we start? Yes he was in Gotham three days ago, but before that he was in Boston Maine and before Palm Beach Florida. He could be anywhere by now and North America is rather large." Diana informed Kara.

Sitting heavily on a chair Kara put her hands over her eyes. "So basically he is out there somewhere and you are not sure where."

"Yes, of course he might have checked in with Batman since he was in Gotham. It would make sense would it not." Diana suggested and before she could say more Kara jumped up and flew off towards Gotham at high speed. "We could call Batman and ask him." She whispered as she watched Kara streak off into the distance. Then shrugged and turn towards someone that might have the answers. "Booster I want to talk to you."

Booster frowned and slightly wished that he had left while he had the chance. "Sure Princess, what's up?"

"In the histories, do you have anything that might help me locate Pathfinder?" She asked as the man from the future shook his head. Without Skeets he did not have the same access that he used to have. But he still remembered some things.

"Sorry, Princess. He was not well known in the Histories that I remember. He mostly stayed in the background, did little and really was not out in the spotlight. The most he did was find those that were kidnapped or missing. Not much of a hero." Booster commented.

"That is your opinion, I for one believe he is better than some of us." Diana remarked coldly at Booster.

"Okay, well I think the only thing that really made him stand out was his relationship with Powergirl. She was well known and he seemed to be always around or by her." Booster thought and did not say was. "Why would Powergirl want to be with such a loser, when someone like me is available. No one can account for taste."

"Thank you Booster." Walking outside, Diana flew to follow Kara to Gotham.

 **Warehouse District Metropolis:**

Mark awoke and tried to reach up to touch his pounding head. Opening his eyes he blinked and noticed that he was in utter darkness. The room had hardly no light and little there was came from a small amount that leaked in from the door. Grumbling, he sat up and instantly became aware of the two chains fastened to his wrists and then to the wall. "Oh shit, I screwed up." He exhaled and could not believe that he had been so stupid in allowing someone to sneak up on him and knock him out. Closing his eyes again he concentrated on his senses, allowing his hearing and his sense of smell to tell him what they could. He could hear people outside the room, the waves of the ocean and he could smell the salty air. That told him that he was at the Warehouse that he had been watching earlier. Focusing further he did not hear sea-gulls, but he did hear the blow-horn of a ship. So it was night or near it. The door creaked open and he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. "Hello." He said to the figure standing in the doorway.

"You are not much of a threat, we saw you sneaking around way before you were spotted following Anthesa." The woman said as she glared in at Mark. "That and you were easy to capture. Who are you?"

"I am called Pathfinder. My actual name is Mark Blanchard." He replied, just about everyone knew his real identity so it was not much of a secret. He also suspected that these were the ones that he was searching for so being honest was the best approach.

"Why were you following Anthesa?" The woman asked, with some hostility in her voice.

"I was asked to locate Amazon's from Themyscira. I has a hunch that she was one, as are you and the others in this building." Mark stated as another woman stepped into view.

"Calaspia we should just run a spear in him and be done with it. He probably is from that one that is called Waller." The other woman said as she held a spear, pointing it at Mark. Turning the spear around and striking Mark in the stomach with the butt end of the spear. Spinning it back around to point the sharpened edge towards him as he felt the blow knock the air out of him.

"No, Helena. Not until I learn more about why and how he found us." Calaspia advised, putting her hand on the spear shaft and moving it away. "If he is from Waller then we will keep him around until we are ready to depart. We do not kill the helpless, you know that."

"If it helps, I am not looking for you for Amanda Waller. The truth is Waller and I do not get along to well." Which was extremely true, two months after Mark arrived he had run afoul of the Secret Government Leader of Task Force X. In that time he was able to acquire some information that would send Waller to prison for several decades if it was released. So now Waller did not do anything against him or Powergirl. "It was Wonder Woman that asked me to find you."

"Ha, like we are going to believe that!" Helena said roughly, smacking Mark with the butt end of the spear across his head.

"Her real name is Diana." Mark tasted blood and still did not move.

"Most know that." Calaspia said, shaking her head not completely sure that the man before her was trustworthy or honest. "I wish we could believe you, but you are a man and men always have been deceitful."

Exhaling Mark, wrapped right hand around one of the chains, then the left. With a simple pull broke one then the other. Snapping the restraints off his wrists easily. Both Amazons frowned then Calapia smiled.

"You could have broken free before we came in." She said with sudden understanding. "Or after Helena hit you the first time with her spear."

"Yes, but how else would I gain your trust if I just simply broke free." Mark told them as Helena smiled, admiring that he had allowed her to hit him twice and barely reacted. Others bellowed profanity or threatened her when she did that. "If you give me that small device that I was carrying I will contact Diana and you may talk to her."

"Come, I will consider it. At the moment I believe that you are not from Waller, but that does not mean I believe that Princess Diana has sent you." Calaspia said gesturing out of the small closet. Out in the main part of the Warehouse Mark silently counted. Forty Seven Amazon Women milled about, some were carrying supplies from a nearby docked boat, others were practicing with assorted weapons and the rest were watching him wearily. "Sit, we will discuss this more socially."

 **Gotham:** High Above

Kara had done it again, she flew off and had no idea where to go. Sure she was in Gotham, but she did not know where Batman was. Or where his secret base was located. She was sure that Diana probably did, instead of waiting she zipped off. Mark had the affect on her. At times she was so frustrated with him that she considered dumping him and other times she needed him. Landing on a tall building she leaned against the cement barriers. "Shit, where the hell is he?"

"That depends on who you are looking for." A gravely voice said from behind her, she spun and went into a fighting stance. Startled that someone was able to sneak up on her as easily as the shadowy figure had. Then she noticed who it was.

"I have been looking for you. Diana told me that you may have been in contact with Pathfinder when he was here three days ago." Kara hoped that Batman was Batman. Wanting to know everything that happened in Gotham, his city.

"Yes I did, he did not stay long in Gotham. He mostly searched around the Docks and Warehouses." Batman pointed to the east towards some long large Warehouses, Huge Ships and miles of Dock. "I understand that he is looking for Diana's Sisters."

"Does everyone know he was doing that but me." Kara threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"No, just that at one time I was looking as well. We compared notes and I gave him what information that I had collected. I relented to have him continue without my interference when he concluded that the Amazons would most likely stay near the Ocean. Ease of access for their boats and quick departure. I had not considered that." Batman stated not telling her that at that time he was busy with other details, those details involving Two-Face and a double Bank Robbery.

"Well he is good at that." Kara grimaced, then smiled slightly to herself. Thinking. "Along with other things." She caught herself. She was supposed to be angry at him not think of him fondly. Looking up when Batman did, they both saw Diana fly down and land.

"He called me, he found some of my Sisters. Unfortunately they are holding him hostage until I get there. Do you want to come along?" Diana asked as she saw Kara become a little more upset.

"So you are telling me a group of beautiful barely dressed women are holding my boyfriend hostage. Well isn't that just wonderful!" Kara said sarcastically, frowning and throwing her arms into the air. "So where are they?"

"Metropolis, the Warehouses near the Southeastern Docks." Diana pointed North of Gotham, even at flying speed it would take about three hours for the two Women to transcend that distance. Of course the main problem was they had just came from Metropolis.

"Are you frigging kidding me, we were just in Metropolis?" Kara ranted as she spun around glaring at Diana.

"I did not want to mention this, but if we called Batman instead of coming here, we would be still in Metropolis." Diana said as she gave a wry smile, thinking that it was a little humorous that Kara was a little more upset then she should be.

"Frigging, Fracking Fudge-ripple." Kara blurted out, taking to the skies once again.

"That is one pissed off super powered woman." Batman observed as he watched Kara fly off. Diana smirked then rose into the air, giving a wave to Batman as she followed Kara.

 **The Warehouse:**

Mark was allowed to move about on a limited basis, Calaspia and Helena only slightly trusted him. He saw a half dozen of the Female Warriors watching him wearily as he walked around the Warehouse. "I get the distinct impression that none of you trust me." He commented to one of the Armored Amazons that held her spear tightly when he walked towards the door she was guarding.

"We do not, you are a man and men are evil." A blond Amazon Guard stated moving the spear to block the door.

When two women flew down from the Skylight, he noticed one was Diana and uh oh, one was a slightly angered Powergirl. Seeing Kara's glare, Mark turned towards Helena. "Do me a favor, hit me over the head with your spear as hard as you can."

"But you have been honest, Princess Diana has arrived as promised. Why do you wish for me to strike you?" Helena stated not understanding why the Man wanted to be harmed.

"Because i would rather be unconscious then having to get face Powergirl right now." Looking upward he waved. "Hello Honey, fancy seeing you here."

Hearing Kara snarl "THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" Landing with Diana before the Amazon Women.

"Sisters I have come. I have been searching for you for so long it is nice to see you." Diana said loudly, landing and smiling happily. "Kara could you and Mark stay until I can get them on their way? Sisters this is Kara and the Man that you have been holding is Mark. They are trusted comrades. Come Calaspia and Helena let us talk." Diana gestured for the two Women to join her to discuss about the future.

Mark exhaled and then smirked as Kara stalked over to him. "Kara, um sorry that I had not called." He apologized as she glared at him angrily.

Grabbing him by the front of his reinforced Shirt she pulled him close to her, kissing him roughly feeling him put his arms around her back holding her tightly. After she moved her mouth closer to his right ear, whispering. "You are in so much trouble and we are going to have a discussion about this, later." She hissed, then kissed him again. She had missed him and right now she wanted just to be held by him.

Not paying attention to the discussions behind her she released Mark and spun around. Now that she confirmed that he was fine she needed to be angry at him. He quickly put his arms around her from behind and clasped her hands. "Oh, do not try to get me to forgive you. I am angry at you." She muttered as he kissed the side and back of her neck.

"Oh, please. Please forgive me. I am such a bad boyfriend. I should be punished severely. Whipped and tortured." Mark said to her mockingly as Kara smiled slightly then elbowed him lightly. Extremely lightly, any harder and he would be sent into the nearby wall. Kissing her neck and up to her jaw line. She moved her head back and closed her eyes.

"Ah, don't do that. I am supposed to be angry at you." Kara sighed in appreciation and slowly began to forgive him. "Stop that, you keep doing that and I cannot be angry at you." She stated firmly as he continued to kiss her neck. "No I want to be angry and I will not be able to wait until we get home." Kara gave a little moan. Thoroughly enjoying what Mark was doing. While Diana talked to Calaspia and Helena, several of the younger Amazons watched Kara and Mark closely. A petite Red haired girl approached and stared at them puzzled.

"Might I ask you a question?" The girl said as she blinked her green eyes. Kara nodded and smiled. "I am Penelope, Why do you allow him to hold you like that?"

"It is a sign of affection." Kara responded, disliking that he had stopped kissing her neck. Instead he squeezed her harder.

"You told him to stop, but he continues. Should you not make him stop?" Another young brown haired Amazon asked.

"No, because secretly I like it and if I wanted him to stop. I would make him." Kara told her. Which was true, Kara could easily release herself from Marks hold. She was far stronger then him.

"What is the purpose of such things? You told him if he kept doing that you may not be able to wait to get home. What is it that you will not be able to wait for?" Penelope asked and Kara noticed that they had drawn a crowd. Half of the Amazons were now contently listening.

"Tell them Kara. I am sure they would be interested in what you intend for us to do once we are alone." Mark smirked and chuckled slightly. Then he felt a jab in his stomach as Kara elbowed him.

"That is not funny, Mark. What am I supposed to tell them that I want to get you home so we can have sex." Kara whispered to Mark. Frowning as she tried to think of an appropriate answer. Not knowing that all of the Amazons had heard her.

"What is sex?" A dark haired Amazon asked. Then wondered why Mark burst out laughing loudly, while Kara's face was turning a strange color. Other Amazons stared wanting to hear what sex was and why Kara face was turning a reddish color.

Kara glared at Mark then elbowed him again. "That is a very difficult question to answer, you see Sex is something a Man and Woman in our society do."

"So you and Mark do this thing together? Do you like it?" Penelope asked.

Mark stopped laughing and became totally interested wanting to hear Kara's answer. "Yes I do really like it, but it is best with someone that is close to you, for me it is him."

"That is nice to know that I am doing something right." Mark said as he saw almost all but Calaspia and Helena had come over to listen to Kara.

"But what is Sex?" The girl asked.

Mark could not help but chuckle as Kara began to turn red again, she elbowed him. "It is when a man and woman, couple together."

All of the Amazons stared at Kara with confusion and Mark could not help but continue chuckling. Feeling her elbow him again. "Ow, you keep doing that you are going to make them think that you elbowing me is normal."

"It is normal when you do something stupid or laugh at what I somehow got myself into." Kara stated then smiled and snuggled more into his arms. Clasping his hands and pulling them more around her.

"We all still do not understand what Sex is and why you and he would partake in it?" The Dark Haired Girl asked. "What is the purpose of you having Sex?"

Mark stopped laughing he wanted to hear the answer Kara was going to give on that one.

"You see, me and Mark have sex to be closer emotionally and it is something that proves that we care for each other." kara smiled as she realized that she meant it.

"I think I would like to try Sex, can Mark have Sex with me?" Penelope asked seeing both Mark and Kara stare at her. Kara noticed that several of the other Amazons were just as curious and would like to try it as well. She needed to block those thoughts quickly. To her continued approval Mark answered before she could.

"No." Mark stated firmly. "Penelope, I am devoted to just Kara and only have sex with her, some may be just as devoted but will with others and that is wrong. I have always believed that a Man and a Woman should only have sex with someone that they deeply care about or love. Being with someone else can really hurt the one you are devoted to emotionally." Mark said quickly and waited for jab in the stomach from Kara. "What no elbow?"

"Why, you answered that nicely and it is wonderful to know you are devoted to me and would not hurt me that way." Kara felt a rush of affection course through her. She hoped that they could leave, she definitely wanted sex and wanted it soon.

"Of course I am devoted to you, I love you." Mark responded then realized what he had said. "Oops, is it to soon in our relationship for me to say that." Kara spun in his arms and kissed him passionately, running her tongue into his mouth. Parting slightly she smiled.

"Not too soon at all. I love you too." Kara could not wait any longer, taking his hand she dragged him over to Diana. "We have to get going, sorry." Getting behind Mark, she put her arms around him and levitated off the floor before Diana could say anything. Kara Streaked upward through the skylight.

'What is their haste?" Helena asked as she watched Kara streak away with Mark.

"Oh they are going to have Sex, whatever that is?" Penelope answered as she approached and could not understand why Diana started coughing.

In the skies above Metropolis Kara glanced about. "Shit we are at least an hour from home, lets see that rooftop would work. No that one."

"Kara I am not having sex on a rooftop no matter how impatient you are." Mark declared, noticing that Kara was not paying attention to him and still glanced about for an adequate place to set down and have sex. He was worried, there actually would be no way he could physically stop her if she so desired to have sex on some random Rooftop. Landing on a nearby Roof she flipped off her cape.

"Take your clothes off, or I will." Kara demanded taking off her tight fitting white uniform, then slipping off her thong panties and white laced bra. Grabbing Mark and kissing him passionately. Before Mark could continue protesting; they were having rough intimate sex. Hours and several times later. Laying with her head pillowed on Mark's chest as he leaned against the cement and concrete wall. She exhaled heavily. "I feel so much better."

"Can we get dressed and go home then?" Mark smirked down at Kara and saw her looking up at him with glee and contentment.

"I suppose." She replied, getting up and retrieving her clothes. Tossing his to him as they dressed.


End file.
